familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Davie County, North Carolina
Davie County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 34,835. Its county seat is Mocksville6. History The county was formed in 1836 from Rowan County. It was named for William R. Davie, Governor of North Carolina from 1798 to 1799. Law and government Davie County is a member of the regional Northwest Piedmont Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 691 km² (267 sq mi). 687 km² (265 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.64%) is water. Townships The county is divided into seven townships: Calahaln, Clarksville, Farmington, Fulton, Jerusalem, Mocksville, and Shady Grove. Adjacent Counties *Yadkin County - north *Forsyth County - northeast *Davidson County - southeast *Rowan County - south *Iredell County - west Wine region Portions of Davie County are located in the Yadkin Valley AVA, an American Viticultural Area. Wines made from grapes grown in the Yadkin Valley AVA may use the appellation Yadkin Valley on their labels. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 34,835 people, 13,750 households, and 10,257 families residing in the county. The population density was 51/km² (131/sq mi). There were 14,953 housing units at an average density of 22/km² (56/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 90.44% White, 6.80% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.31% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 3.47% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,750 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.40% were non-families. 22.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,174, and the median income for a family was $47,699. Males had a median income of $33,179 versus $24,632 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,359. About 6.40% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.20% of those under age 18 and 11.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bermuda Run *Cooleemee *Mocksville Unincorporated communities *Advance *Cornatzer *Farmington *Hillsdale *Sheffield External links *Davie County government official website *Davie First Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Davie County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1836